


Not So Secretly Kinky

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [38]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Timestamp, shy!Jensen, size queen!Jensen, size!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: pleading more of this particular story. I’d be eager to see the scene when Jensen confesses his size kink. But equally, believing that Jensen is a full-fleshed “big wide boy” too maybe JT will do some size confessions about his partner of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Secretly Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> this is a timestamp to "Secretly Kinky" that someone requested. It will make sense without reading the first part.

**Prompt** : pleading more of this particular story. I’d be eager to see the scene when Jensen confesses his size kink. But equally, believing that Jensen is a full-fleshed “big wide boy” too maybe JT will do some size confessions about his partner of his own.

 

Jensen was a little bit more open to kinky things in the bedroom. It’s not like he ever discussed it with his friends or anything. They were still under the illusion that Jensen was more vanilla than ice cream. And he was, for the most part. He just really, really, really liked how big Jared’s dick was. No one but Jared had to know that Jensen was a size queen.

Jared stepped up behind him and wrapped Jensen in his arms. “Hi baby. Whatcha thinking about?”

“Your cock,” Jensen said honestly. He blushed after he said it.

Jared kissed behind his ear. “Wanna have sex?”

Jensen turned in his arms and gave Jared his best exasperated look. “You’re such a romantic.”

“You’re so pretty,” Jared whined. “I want to have sex with you all the time.”

“What have you told me about calling me pretty?” Jensen scolded.

Jared pouted. “But you’re pret—gorgeous. I have to tell you all the time.”  
“You tell me when you want to get lucky,” Jensen corrected.

“But I’m _thinking_ it the other times,” Jared countered. “So. Sexytimes?”

“You big dork,” Jensen teased. He knew he was going to give in and so did Jared. The younger man clapped his hands excitedly.

“I’m so getting the handcuffs!” Jared exclaimed.

“Who says I’m letting you tie me up?” Jensen said.

Jared kissed Jensen’s neck. “Because I’ll eat you out first. And I’ll let you suck my cock.”

“You’ll _let_ me suck your cock?” Jensen echoed. “How very generous of you.”

“It’s mutually beneficial. I know you like sucking my cock.” Before Jensen could protest, Jared continued, “Besides, I’m going to eat you out. If I remember correctly, the first time I rimmed you, you came without me even touching your cock.”   
Jensen blushed. That had been humiliating, but Jared had thought it was the hottest thing ever. Jared had a magical tongue. “I’m not complaining about that part.”

“Come on. Now I’m horny. You can’t leave me hanging like this,” Jared whined.

“Lots of whining today,” Jensen pointed out. “Lead the way, big boy.”

Jared bounded up to the bedroom and it reminded Jensen just how puppy-dog like his boyfriend was. Jensen followed him quickly, though. His cock perked up as soon as Jared suggested sex. His body was so reactive to Jared.

Jared was naked in the bedroom and twirling the handcuffs. “You’re too slow.”

Jensen purposely removed his clothes slowly, revealing pieces of his freckled skin one at a time. Jared looked equally impatient and turned on. When Jensen was finally naked, Jared manhandled him onto the bed and onto his stomach. “This ass deserves an award,” Jared said. Jared toyed with his ass, massaging and pressing his thumbs against the pale globes. “So pretty, just like the rest of you. You even have freckles here.”

Jared pried Jensen’s cheeks apart, exposing Jensen’s pink pucker to the cooler air. He licked across it lightly and Jensen shuddered. “I bet I can make you fall apart,” Jared said. Jensen was about to come up with a witty retort but Jared’s magic tongue licked him again and then wiggled inside his ass. Jensen whimpered and Jared’s tongue pushed into as far as possible. Jensen groaned and squirmed.

“That feels good,” Jensen said shakily. Good didn’t even begin to cover how Jensen was feeling right now. Jared’s tongue was wet and hot wriggling inside his ass. Jensen keened and bucked. When he was about to come, Jared pulled away and rolled Jensen onto his back.

“Handcuffs?” Jared held up the velvet-lined restraints. “Pretty please with a cherry on top?”

Jensen spread himself out instead of replying. Jared quickly tied up Jensen eagle spread. He kissed along the sensitive places while he fasted the handcuffs—the inside of Jensen’s arms, the backs of his knees, the jut of his hipbones. Jensen twitched with the kisses. His dick was standing up proudly and a thin coating of sweat made Jensen’s body shine.

“I have you nice and helpless now,” Jared said happily.

“And what exactly do you plan on doing now?” Jensen asked. He felt a combination of nervous and excited.

“I’m going to ask you a question,” Jared explained. “And you’re going to give me an answer—an honest answer.”

“So, an interrogation?”  
“First question,” Jared started, ignoring Jensen. “Do you have a thing for my cock?”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Do you have a thing for the _size_ of my cock?” Jared clarified. “Remember, answer honestly.”

Jensen blushed. “Maybe.”

“Not good enough.” Jared bent over and licked Jensen’s cock. Jensen groaned and bucked; he needed to come. “You’re not coming until you answer honestly.”

Jensen sighed. “Yes, I have a ‘thing for the size of your cock’, as you so crudely put it.”

“Question two,” Jared continued. “Do you want to suck my cock or do you want me to fuck you?”

Jensen blushed. These questions seemed specifically designed to make him blush. “Um, both?”

“Good answer.” Jared leaned down to kiss Jensen. His mouth tasted funny from eating Jensen out but it wasn’t totally repulsive. The first time Jensen had been totally disgusted and refused to kiss him. But now Jensen kept himself cleaner down there and felt no regret kissing his lovely boyfriend afterwards.

Plus, it was unlikely that Jensen would ever say no to kissing Jared.

Jared shuffled forward and put his cock in Jensen’s mouth. It was a familiar position for them, Jared hovering on Jensen’s chest with his cock in his mouth. Jensen liked the feeling of Jared’s cock on his tongue. His come was salty but not unappealing, and it could go so far back it was practically choking Jensen even when he deep throated Jared.

“Ooh, Jen,” Jared groaned. “Feels good. Your _mouth_.”

Jensen hummed around Jared’s dick because he could only bob his head so much. The cock was heavy in his mouth and Jensen’s dick drooled with pleasure.  Jared was big and firm and Jensen was addicted.

Jared pulled out and Jensen whined, trying to follow. “Cockslut,” Jared said affectionately. “I’m too close to coming, and I’m saving _that_ pleasure for your ass.”

Okay. Jensen could deal with that. His own cock was horribly neglected so if Jared was going to fuck him, he’d like to be soon. Jared noticed Jensen’s frustration and crawled down his body until his head was by Jensen’s straining erection. “Wanna hear a secret, Jen?”

Jensen lifted his head. “What?”

“My secret,” Jared said. “Is that I like the size of _your_ dick too.”  

Jensen tilted his head. “Why?”

“You are the biggest guy I’ve been with. I like that. I’ve been with guys that are incredibly unimpressive. And you—you are wide, you are thick, and my mouth waters at the sight of you. I’ve never wanted to suck cock before, but when I think of you? When I see _your_ cock? I’m drooling for it.” Jared nuzzled Jensen’s crotch and his warm breath fanned over Jensen’s cock. “I’m gonna suck you.” His lips fastened around the head of Jensen’s cock and he let out an embarrassing squeal. Jared smiled and his lips snuck down Jensen’s dick like a caterpillar.

His previous partners had been more into Jensen sucking _their_ cocks rather than sucking off Jensen. Jared wasn’t the first one to suck Jensen’s cock, but he was the first one to make it good. “Jay, Jay, Jay,” Jensen babbled.

Jared licked and slurped away happily. “I’m gonna come,” Jensen warned. “Stop, I want you to fuck me!”

Jared latched on and hollowed his cheeks. Jensen couldn’t hold on and came down Jared’s throat. Jared swallowed it all and then kissed Jensen’s spent dick. “You taste so wonderful.”

Jensen pouted. “I wanted to get fucked.”   
“What makes you think I’ve abandoned that plan?” Jared asked. He twirled a bottle of lube in his hands. “You’re getting fucked tonight, baby.”

“Oh, _yes_ ,” Jensen agreed. “Quickly, please!”

“Wanna go on your back?” Jared asked. “Or would you feel more comfortable on your stomach?”

“Let’s do it like this,” Jensen said.

Jared uncapped the lube and slid some onto his fingers. He opened up Jensen quickly and then slid in. Jensen was struggling to get hard again, but even without an orgasm sex with Jared was his second favorite activity. It was second only to kissing Jared. Come to think of it, all of his top 5 favorite activities included Jared.

Jared thrust in and out of Jensen, aiming to hit his prostate on each stroke. Jensen’s cock started to fill with blood and soon he was fully hard.

“Oohh, God,” Jensen moaned.

“You can call me Jared,” He teased.

“You’re so clichéd,” Jensen told him. Jared struck his prostate especially hard and Jensen gasped. “Love your cock.”   
“I know,” Jared smirked.

Their orgasms hit them almost at the same time. Jared came first and his face threw Jensen into his own orgasm. Jensen was exhausted. Two orgasms within an hour had taken all of his energy.

Jared chuckled at his fatigue. “Wanna sleep, sweetheart?”

Jensen nodded. His eyes were closing as they spoke and sleep tugged at him. “G’night.”

Jared wrapped him in a hug. “Goodnight to you too, my love.”

Jensen’s last thought is that maybe being a size queen wasn’t a horrible thing. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a looonngg time since i've posted (so sorry!) i've just been crazy busy. anywhere, he's a story!


End file.
